supersapphiresistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Starting out, the player has 8 weapons. These weapons have infinite ammunition and can be used anytime during the game. The weapon system is very similar to classic games such as Alien Soldier. As Jewel, the player can use these weapons by pressing the Yellow Button and moving the Analog Stick, or by pressing the Yellow Button and pressing 1-8 on a keyboard. However, as Gem, all weapons are unavailable and are replaced with (Graceful Moves) In addition to the main weapons, the player can also buy upgrades which turn the weapons into "Super Sapphire" Weapons. These Super Sapphire Weapons can improve on the existing properties of Jewel's weapons and turn them into much more effective tools to serve other purposes, such as grappling to ledges and creating temporary platforms. Basic Weapons Maru Force Japanese for "Circle", the Maru is the most basic weapon that Jewel can fire from the Para-Para Buster. It costs her one biometal. When Jewel has a (shield), Maru takes the effect of the shield and gets different properties according to these shields. If the Red Button is held, Jewel may charge her Para-Para Blaster to perform the Para-Para Wave. Badtz Force Japanese for "Cross", the Badtz is the second weapon and a much more effective tool at fighting crime compared to Maru. It has incredible stopping power for it's firing rate, and this is seen at how easily it can send enemies and opponents flying across the screen no matter how quickly they move. It travels in shots of 5, creating a wall which sweeps away anything in its way. The Badtz uses 3 biometals and is a bronze "X" shape. Bakudan Force From the Japanese word "Bakudan", the Bakudan is the third weapon Jewel uses. This weapon has the same stopping power of Badtz, but travels in a single shot, and breaks and explodes on impact with an opponent or solid wall. When aimed nearby enemies, the explosion damages anything in its radius, sending enemies and opponents flying in all directions. It consumes 4 biometals. The Bakudan has a golden ellipse shape. Sankakkei Force This fully automatic shot behaves like Maru, but without any firing rate restriction. It has weak stopping power and it consumes biometals per second, but its undulating and inundating torrent can block many incoming enemy projectiles. Sankakkei is a lime triangle that uses 3 biometals per second. Rankakkei Force This weapon is a weak reflector that can send enemies flying backwards. It also parries all incoming projectiles by transforming them into usable and beneficial biometals. Rankakkei is an azure hexagon consuming 1 biometal. Hoseki Force A bouncing weapon which rebounds whenever it touches a wall. This weapon is incredibly effective in tight spaces but shares the weak stopping power of Maru. This weapon is a deep blue infinity sign and consumes 2 biometals. Zenmai Force An experimental super-weapon which is the most powerful weapon of the Para-Para Blaster, this weapon was feared by Gemini Dogwaffle who believed that his young granddaughter was too irresponsible to use it because the Zenmai's defensive abilities were frighteningly comparable to those of an intergalactic weapon of mass destruction. This terrifying weapon travels instantaneously to its target in a straight vector and sends Jewel flying backward when used, damaging anything in its shining afterglow and easily bridging large spatial distances between planets. It is also the only weapon that can be aimed for long distances from place. Zenmai deals far more damage than even the super charged Para-Para wave but Gemini has greatly reduced its firing rate to prevent Jewel from abusing it. This weapon consumes 25 biometals and is a lavender spring shaped projectile. Hoshi Force Intended by be an successor to Maru by Gemini Dogwaffle, This is by far the most useful weapon of the Para-Para Blaster and removes the ammunition drawback of using biometals to power the Para-Para Blaster. When thrown, it travels from the aria of its path backwards in a boomerang motion and replenishes any lost biometal when caught. It can be used to reach items which are very far away. It is a pink star, and uses 1 biometal. Category:Jewel Dogwaffle